


A Humble Love

by Pokeluv101



Series: The Forest of Ash Series [5]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Prequel to "The Forest of Ash"Misono wanted to search for his brother. On the way, he meets Tetsu.





	A Humble Love

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wanted to write the full myth of Admetus and Alcestis but I lost inspiration. I already wrote the intro so I thought I would at least post that. Maybe I’ll write the rest but not likely.

“Are you okay, Misono?” Lily asked his friend. He was staring out of the window with longing and he followed his gaze outside. The garden was empty yet Misono saw something that made his expression wistful. He was envious of the singing birds and the little rabbits. They were able to leave the garden and explore the fields beyond the gates.

Misono wasn’t allowed to go beyond the garden because was the king of Iolcus. Also, his father was rather protective. Between his weak body and the dangerous winter storm, he understood his family’s concerns. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel trapped and discontent. He sighed heavily and pushed away from the window. “I was just wondering when Mikuni will return or where he is right now.”

“Your brother is under JeJe’s protection so we know he’s safe at least.” While Mikuni was older than Misono, he left Iolcus without a word. The title of king was passed to Misono after he disappeared. Lily patted his head and wished he could do more to reassure his friend. “Once he finds what he’s looking for, he’ll come home. Just know, everything he does is because he loves his family.”

“If he wanted to do what’s best for our family, he should’ve stayed. I don’t know if I can lead this city and I— How do you know Mikuni is searching for something? I thought he left in the night without talking to anyone about it.” Misono’s eyes widened and he turned to face him. “Tell me everything you know!”

Lily bit his lip. No matter how much he wanted to answer Misono, he already made a promise to Mikuni. He owed the family a great deal and he vowed to protect them a long time ago. He was also the God of Love so he knew how much the family cared for Misono. Storge was one of the most important forms of love and it was his job to support them.

“Please, take me to him!” Misono yelled and pulled on his arm. “Can’t you do that with your powers? Maybe I can convince him to return home if I talk to him.”

“I’m sorry, Misono. My ability to reunite two people relies on each person holding something important to both of you. Mikuni knew this and he left everything behind.” He told him and Misono’s frowned deepened. His brows drew together, deep in thought. “Misono, maybe it’s better if you focus on your studies rather than searching for Mikuni. Your father won’t allow you to leave.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Misono lied. “Can you at least open a portal to your brother, Old Child? He’s the God of Wisdom so he must be able to find Mikuni. You don’t need to take me with you but at least go talk to Old Child. Knowing you, you have a way to transport yourself to your siblings. I just want some kind of proof that my idiot brother is alive so I can slap some sense into him when he comes home.”

“If it puts your mind at ease, I will go right now. I’ll return in an hour.” Lily said. He transformed into a butterfly and a soft light surround his now tiny body. He started to warp away when he suddenly felt someone grip his tail. Still confused, Lily flew through the portal without knowing that he took someone with him.

Misono felt like all the air from his lungs disappeared once he was pulled through the portal. He had grabbed Lily’s wings when he started to glow with the hope that he would be taken to Old Child as well. There were a million questions he had and he needed to hear the answers for himself. He gasped as the world seemed to blur around him.

He couldn’t hold onto Lily and his grip faltered. Misono accidentally let go and the world stilled around him. For a moment, he was suspended in the air and looking down on a vast landscape. Then, he began to fall. He flailed his arms but there was nothing he could do to save himself. He couldn’t believe the first time he left his home, he found himself in danger. “Lily! Help!”

He felt something tackle him in the air and he instinctively clung to the warm body for safety. He only felt slight pain when they crashed to the ground. Misono groaned and he took a moment to collect his composure. His head was spinning but he knew that he would be much more hurt if the person hadn’t saved him. He assumed that Lily sensed he was in danger and caught him.

“Damn, my body is going to hurt for a week. Why didn’t you use your godly powers to save me instead of tackling me? Get off me, Idiot.” He ordered and pushed on his chest.

“Sorry, I’m not a god. I couldn’t save you any other way.” Hearing the words, Misono shoved him away and rushed to put as much distance between them. He didn’t recognize the man who saved him. Of course, he didn’t know many people outside of his city. He didn’t care if he appeared ungrateful when he had to be cautious of strangers.

Misono assessed the situation and watched the man in the corner of his eyes. The man did save him when he didn’t need to. He decided to trust him for now. He stood and brushed the snow from his clothes. It seemed impossible for him to follow Lily now so he thought it was best to return home. “Thank you for rescuing me. Can you point me in the direction of Iolcus?”

“It’s my duty to protect anyone in my town. Should I walk you home too? It’s dangerous for a teenager like you to be alone in this winter. Don’t worry, I’ll take you back to your parents.”

“I’m twenty!” Misono rebutted with flushed cheeks.

“You’re a year older than me?” He sounded skeptical and he tilted his head slightly. Most people would think he was younger because of his height. Misono had to admit it hurt his pride and he started to stomp away. He only stopped when something warm fell over his head and blocked his vision. He pulled it off and realized that it was a large chlamys.

“I must take care of everyone in my town, including those older than me. My name is Tetsu Sendagaya, the king of Pherae.” He introduced himself as he adjusted the cloak around him. He couldn’t help but notice that his cloak fell to the man’s feet. “Why are you out in this weather without a coat? That’s dangerous, especially if you’re alone.”

“I can’t believe someone younger than me is giving me a lecture.” Misono brushed his hand aside. He couldn’t argue that he was wrong though. It was an impulsive decision to follow Lily and he assumed he would go directly to Old Child’s temple. He drew the warm cloak tighter around himself. “But, thank you for lending this to me. Hopefully, Iolcus isn’t too far so you won’t get cold. I promise you’ll be rewarded for escorting me home safely.”

“I don’t know where Iolcus is.” Tetsu confessed but he was quick to reassure him. “I’m not the best with directions but Hugh should know the way to Iolcus. He knows everything. My home isn’t too far from here. You can warm yourself up and eat a meal.”

“I don’t have a choice but to follow you. My name’s Misono.” He didn’t want to give the man his full name or title. Misono had to be cautious when he didn’t know the man’s intention. His face was blank and it was difficult to read his emotions. He clutched his pocket watch in his hand as he followed the man. If anything happened, Lily could sense that he was in danger through the heirloom.

Misono waded through the snow but it felt like he was walking through frozen sand. His servants would clear his garden of snow so he wasn’t accustomed to walking through tall snow. Tetsu seemed to notice that he was struggling and paused. He thought that he was only intended let him catch up. Instead, he knelt on the ground and said, “I can carry you until we reach the main road. The snow here is tall but the roads are cleared.”

From his studies, he knew that Pherae was a humble town. Their king seemed to reflect that. He thought of the other nobles he met and none of them would offer to carry a stranger. They would reach the road quicker if he carried him. Misono wrapped his arms around his neck and Tetsu stood. Before he walked forward, Tetsu asked: “Are you comfortable?”

“Just stand still for a moment.” Misono ordered him. He adjusted his large chlamys over them both. “This isn’t much but at least we’re both warm now.”

They walked through the snow and spoke idly with each other. He looked around them and he enjoyed the vast countryside. It was different from everything he knew.


End file.
